Contagious
by That Awkward Writer
Summary: I've been feeling really weird around Natsume lately. Whenever I sense his prescence I get the tingles in the silliest place and my stomach is like filled with butterflies!


**hikaru718:** Hey there guys! I really love this song! I became addicted to it last month and realized it was a good song for Natsume and Mikan! The song is titled _Contagious by Avril Lavigne_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the song. I only own th plot and nothing more. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Uh oh Uh oh**_

Lately I've been feeling really weird around Natsume. Whenever he's nearby I'm not feeling like myself at all. My face always feels warm, there are like butterflies in my stomach and my hands always get clammy. But whenever he's not there I can't shake off the feeling he's in trouble and worst of all I can't stop thinking about that pervert!!

_**When you're around I don't know what to do**_

"Ohayou minna-san!" I greeted as I entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" said the twins and Iinchou.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan" I greeted my best friend and her boyfriend. Yup, the two of them are together for 6 months and counting. Ruka-pyon smiled and greeted me back while Hotaru just nodded at me. Yeah, I gave up the idea of hugging Hotaru every morning. Her Baka Gun is constantly being updated every week and I don't want to be her guinea pig. No way!

As I was about to skip to my seat a low husky voice spoke from the doorway.

"Could you be anymore louder in the morning polkadots?"

I turned around and came face to face with him.

"O-ohayou Na-Nat-Natsume." I stuttered. Man! Why am I stuttering?!

"What? No shouting 'pervert' today?" he mocked

I turned around quickly and walked to my seat because I can feel my face is getting warmer by the second. Damn! What's happening to me?!

"What's her problem?" I heard him asked ask the gang. Most of them shrugged while giving Natsume a very meaningful stare.

Wanna know what my problem is?! Oh I'll tell you – YOU!

_**I do not think that I can wait**_

"Hey Ruka-pyon, do you know where Natsume is?" I whispered to Ruka-pyon. We're currently in math with Jinno-sensei so I have to be really quiet or else.

"I don't know Mikan-chan he disappeared after lunch" Ruka said uncertain and worry etched all over his face.

"Oh okay"

_**To go over and to talk to you**_

_**I do not know what I should say**_

I know that face, I know that face well. When Ruka has on that expression it means Natsume is on another mission. I can't help but sigh.

As I look out the window many thoughts flooded my mind. I wasn't even paying attention to the lesson anymore. My mind is filled with what if' questions and the worst case scenarios about Natsume during his missions.

_**And I walk out in silence**_

After a few more minutes, I can't take it anymore. I have to go to him! I stood up and headed for the door when Jinno-sensei's voice interrupted me.

"May I ask where you're heading Ms. Sakura?"

I looked at him a determined expression fixed on my face.

_**That's when I start to realize**_

I bowed at him before saying "I'm very sorry sensei but I need to go somewhere. I'll have detention just let me go for now."

I can hear the gasps of my classmates and some whispers of

"Have she gone nuts?!"

"What the hell? She's asking for detention –"

"—from Jinno-sensei?!"

I don't care anymore. I need to go find Natsume and see if he's okay.

After a long moment of silence and bowing I heard Jinno-sensei sigh then said

"You can go now Ms. Sakura. You're excuse from class"

_**What you bring to my life**_

I regained my position and looked at him "No detention?!" I asked incredulously. I then smiled when Jinno-sensei's lips twitched upward a bit. I bowed once again before exiting the room to find Natsume.

As I ran to his dorm room my sight is starting to become blurry. Tears are forming in my eyes. 'Not now, not now!' I keep repeating in my head.

When I reached his room I quickly slammed the door and the sight that greeted me was enough to make me fall to my knees and my unshed tears to flow.

_**Damn this guy can make me cry**_

Natsume was laying on the floor half dead, bruises and scratches covered his body. There was a long cut in his cheek, blood is trickling down his face and he was clutching his side where there's a huge gash in it.

I quickly snapped out of my reverie and rushed to him and laid him on his bed. I went to his bathroom to get warm water and a first aid kit to nurse his wound.

I took off his shirt to nurse his injuries properly. I can't stop my tears from flowing while I was dressing his wounds. It felt as if thousands of needles are prickling my heart when I see him like this.

After I finished dressing his wounds I put back the first aid kit in his bathroom. My uniform was stained with bloodied but I didn't mind, all that matters to me right know is Natsume's health.

I sat myself in a chair beside his bed, my knees tucked close to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them. I buried my head into it and cried silently. I can't do anything for Natsume but this! I feel so useless!

_**It's so contagious**_

"Polka" his low and husky voice called out

"You idiot! Getting yourself injured again!" I shouted at him

"I didn't ask for your help you know"

_**I cannot get it out of my mind**_

"Well I wanted to! If you're going to be a jerk then goodbye! I'm leaving!"

Before I can walk towards the door he quickly grabbed my hand and said

_**It's so outrageous**_

"Mikan…"

That caught me off-guard. It's been a long time since he called me by my name.

"Arigatou" he said before letting go of my hand. I continued to walk to the door and before I twisted the knob I turned around, my eyes still fresh from the tears but I smiled at him nonetheless.

"You're welcome Natsume"

_**You make me feel so high…**_

I saw him smiled his rare smiles as I closed the door with a soft click

…_**all the time**_

"Oi baka what are you spacing out about?" Hotaru's cold voice asked me but her eyes says otherwise.

The girls and I are at the cafeteria by the way and last night realization hit me – hard.

"Ne minna-san I just realize something."

"What is it Mikan-chan" Anna's sugary voice asked

"I think…I think I li-lik-like Na-na-Natsume." I said timidly with a blush on my face. I waited for their reactions. I expected some cheers or gasps or a hug from Anna and Nonoko but nothing came. Their reactions were far from what I expected.

_**They all say that you're no good for me**_

"WHAT?!"

They all shouted. Anna and Nonoko's jaw dropped, Sumire's face paled and Hotaru was massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Of all of the guys in the academy why him?!" Hotaru's monotone voice said amidst the silence that occurred.

"Mikan do you realize what will happen to you if ever you two became an item?" Nonoko's worried voice said.

"The rabid fan girls that will hunt you!" cried Anna

"Especially now that I'm no longer the fan club's president." Sumire thoughtfully replied. Yes she's no longer the president of the NatsumeRuka Fanclub. She retired after she and Koko got together.

"And Persona" Hotaru voiced out once again

And the list just goes on and on

After a while I can't take it anymore. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. I looked at each one of them then said

_**But I'm too close to turn around**_

"Aren't you supposed to be my friends?! You're supposed to be supporting me not discourage me!!" I cried. All eyes are on us now thanks to the little scene I made.

Sumire pulled me to sit down and hissed "Sit down you idiot"

"Mikan we're not discouraging you we're just –"

"Well, it sounds just like it!"

"Mikan please –"

"No! By the looks of it you —"

"You do know that Hyuuga is not interested in girls, right?" Hotaru said as she looked at me seriously.

"Yeah Mikan. Do you even have any idea how many girls he had dumped?" Nonoko admonished.

"Take Sumire for example" Anna nodded towards Sumire

"Hey! But seriously Mikan being dumped by a hot guy is so not pretty." said Sumire

_**I'll show them they don't know anything**_

_**I think I've got you figured out**_

"I don't care about what will happen anymore! I don't care about the bloody fan girls, I don't care about Persona, I – I don't care anymore!!"

_**So I walk out in silence**_

I stood up and headed for the cafeteria door. I need to get out of here. I need to think things over. They were shouting my name but I didn't turn. I didn't even spare a glance to them. I'm just so upset right now

As I was walking through the courtyard, I started to think about what my friends said to me. What if they're right? What if I'll just get myself into trouble by liking him? And worst of all, what if he'll just dump me? What will happen to all the years I've spent my time trying to be close to him? Trying to be his friend?

While I was pondering with my thoughts I didn't realize where I was heading until I spotted myself in front of the Sakura Tree, _our _Sakura Tree.

"Heh. Why I always manage to land here is such a wonder to me" I said as I smiled to myself.

_**That's when I start to realize**_

I decided that I'll think about my dilemma here so I seated myself comfortably on the base of the tree. My knees tucked close to my chest as my arms wrapped around them and a glum look plastered on my face. I buried my face in my knees and cried silently.

When suddenly I heard a rustle above me and a figure gracefully landed beside me. I can't make out who it was because of the tears that are blurring my vision. I hastily wiped my tears to see who it was, only to see the main reason of my current predicament.

He sat beside me and looked at me with an impassive expression, but what caught my attention were his eyes. I don't know if it's my tears or what but his eyes were filled with…worry.

"Oi Polka, why are you crying about now?"

"Nothing you pervert!" I sniffed. I continued to stare blankly ahead of us.

"Ne, Natsume can I ask you something?"

He looked at me expectantly silently urging me to continue.

"Have you ever experienced waking up one morning and realize that you like someon- I mean something? Then the next thing you know you and your friends are arguing about this 'thing' because it may hurt you and instead of supporting you they disapprove of it and convince you to stop thinking about it."

"You and your friends had a fight didn't you?"

"Way to state the obvious, genius." I countered before continuing "But what if it's what you wanted all along? Weren't they supposed to encourage you and stand by your side no matter what?"

He was silent for a while before finally replying.

_**What you bring to my life**_

"Well it just goes to say that they cared for you"

I looked at him with eager eyes. He sighed before continuing.

"They wouldn't worry about you getting hurt if they didn't care about you. They're just trying to protect you. But if you really like that something, then you should go for it."

"But what if they're right? What if I'll just get hurt?"

"Then you can just always count on them to catch you when everything didn't work out. They are after all, your friends."

He finished as he turned to look at me with a serious look in his eyes.

I was shocked at first, but when his words sank in my head I couldn't help but smile. Come to think of it I think this is the longest most civilized talk we had ever had.

I decided to tease him about this, just for the fun of it.

"Wow Natsume, I never knew you can say such nice things." I said as I laughed, but the look of amusement in Natsume's eyes didn't slip pass my eyes. But it was gone as soon as it appeared when he glared at me before saying

"Shut up little girl. Why don't you just go to your friends and patch things up so I can continue my rest."

I sighed as I stood up and dusted my skirt.

"Hmm. You're right"

I was about to walk away when I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"As much as I hate saying 'thank you' to you over and over I guess it can't be helped"

I bent down to his level and came face to face with him.

"Arigatou Natsume" I said with a smile then turned to walk away.

I decided to take Natsume's advice and fix things up with my friends. He's right after all. I smiled as I remember Natsume's words

_**Damn this guy can make me smile**_

"_Oi Polka "_

"_Shut up Polka"_

"_Little girl"_

_**It's so contagious**_

"_Idiot"_

"_Ichigo kara"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Mikan…"_

Damn it! I think I'm going crazy!! All I can think of this past few days is Natsume.

_**I cannot get it out of my mind**_

Natsume's angry face

Natsume's glaring face

Natsume's pained face

His emotionless face

His amused face

His smirking face

But most of all…his smile

Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume.

I told this to Hotaru the other night and all she did was smirk at me. But what bothers me the most is her words.

"_Maybe you already love him?"_

_**It's so outrageous**_

Yes I like him but 'love'? That's just going too far and besides I'm too young for that! I don't love him, do I?

But think about it, it isn't that bad right? I mean I already like him so what's wrong about loving him? Who knows, he might love me back.

So…does this mean that I love him?

"GAHH!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!!" I shouted as I stood up and banged my table. The whole class is now staring at me with amusement.

I didn't realize that I was still in Jinno's class. He looked at me, eyes wide

"What is it you don't know Ms. Sakura? Care to tell the class?"

"So-sorry Jinno-sensei. It won't happen again" I apologized as I bowed and shrunk back to my seat. I stole a glance to Natsume and what I saw infuriated me more.

He was fucking smirking at me!! Plus I didn't miss the bloody amusement in those freakin' eyes!!

Stupid Natsume. Stupid Love.

_**You make me feel so high**_

Today I decided to tell Natsume my feelings. Before class ended I asked him to meet me in the Sakura tree. And now here I am standing here waiting for him.

"What do you want to talk about Ichigo?" came a deep husky voice

_**I will give you everything**_

_**I will treat you right**_

"Pervert! Don't call me that! Anyway I asked you to come here because I wan to tell you something" I breathed

"Spill"

_**If you just give me a chance**_

_**I can prove I'm right**_

"I-I-I….Aishiteru Natsume" I said in a whisper that I didn't know if he heard it.

I could see that he's shock but it was quickly masked away when by his emotionless face.

There was silence. I'm blushing like hell hands clutch at my sides as my knuckles are turning white and for the first time in my life, I found the ground very interesting to look at while he just remained silent.

_**It's so contagious**_

_**I cannot get it out of my mind**_

Well, I guess this is it. So this is rejection huh? Well I think it's time to end this humiliation.

I sighed before regaining my composure and looking at him, a fake smile plastered on my face. I can't cry right now.

"Well then, I said what I wanted to say, thanks for your time Natsume. I'm sorry to bother you with my silly confession. Forget I even said those stupid words." I paused before continuing. "I got to get going now Hotaru and I are going to meet up. Ja ne!" I turned on my heels and started to walk away when I felt hands grabbed my wrists and turned me around.

_**It's so outrageous**___

_**You make me feel so high**_

Natsume's hugging me!

"I'm sorry for my late reply" he said "I was just shocked about you loving me back"

What in the world?!

"Woah, woah, woah! Rewind and remix!!!" I shouted as I pulled away from his embrace, the warmth of his body leaving me. I suddenly felt cold.

_**It's so contagious**_

"Love you back? Are you saying..?"

"Yes Mikan Sakura. I loved you since we were 12" he said as he smiled his rare smiles.

_**I cannot get it out of my mind**_

I can't help the water works building in my eyes. I'm so happy!! I lunched forward Natsume and he almost lost balance.

"You idiotic pervert! What took you so long?!" I cried as I hit him playfully in the chest.

He chuckled at my antics and hugged me tight.

_**it's so outrageous**_

"I love you, Mikan"

"I love you too, Natsume"

_**you make me feel so high…**_

And we sealed it with a kiss.

…_**all the time**_

* * *

**hikaru718:** This is my second song fic. I'm planning to post a new fic before classes starts and it's not a song fic. Again please review! Constructive criticisms and suggestions to improve my writing are highly accepted but strictly no flames and insults okay?! Thank you!


End file.
